Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an alignment method and system for a radar of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an alignment method and system for a radar of a vehicle, which can automatically detect a vertical or horizontal misalignment of a radar mounted to a vehicle.
In general, an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system of a vehicle is adapted to automatically control a throttle valve, a brake, a transmission, etc. of the vehicle based on a position of and a distance to a preceding vehicle that are detected from a radar mounted to a front part of the vehicle, to thereby appropriately perform acceleration and deceleration and maintain an appropriate distance to the preceding vehicle.
In the adaptive cruise control system, because the radar is mounted to a front end module of the vehicle and detect a position of and a distance to a preceding vehicle, alignment for the directionality of the radar and analysis for a coordinate value are regarded very important in adaptive cruise control.
However, in the conventional art, a problem is caused in that, when a directionality issue of the radar mounted to the vehicle occurs and in particular misalignment of the radar occurs in a horizontal or vertical direction with respect to the ground, it is difficult to detect automatically and effectively the misalignment and alarm a driver. Accordingly, in the conventional art, even in the case where erroneous travel information for the preceding vehicle is provided due to the misalignment of the radar in the horizontal or vertical direction, it is impossible for a driver to verify whether the information is correct or not, and thus the likelihood of an accident during travel cannot help but increase.